Bone love UF Papyrus x UF Sans
by Emmanu2004
Summary: Hum... Ben j'ai rien à dire. Bon appétit, fangirls. YAOI / LEMON / Papysans / Papyrus x Sans / Undertale / Underfell
**Premièrement : fans de FNAF, je suis désolée, mais l'inspiration**

 **refuse de passer me rendre une petite visite au sujet du Vincent x Mike. Alors**

 **fermez-la, asseyez en tailleur sur le sol et patientez, ça arrivera.**

 **Pour vous autres, vous qui avez cliqué sur ce lien, vous avez peut-être déjà lu le**

 **premier** **OS.**

 **Bon, je vais pas vous mentir, je m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ça marche**

 **aussi bien, maiiiiis... ç'a a marché, donc voilà... Je refais un OS juste pour**

 **le fun, et parce-que mon cerveau allait exploser si je n'écrivais pas**

 **immédiatement toutes ces... choses qui envahissent mon cerveau. Et vous**

 **savez quoi ? C'est d'votre faute. Et j'vous adore pour ça.**

 **Let's go ! (ce sera moins trash, promis)**

* * *

Bone love (remarquez que je privilégie le titre en anglais et que c'est pas vraiment original par rapport au premier OS)

Sans gémit de douleur. Sa colonne vertébrale avait brutalement heurté le tronc de l'arbre et il avait à moitié perdu connaissance. Une main sur le crâne, il ouvrit un oeil.

\- Ooh, merde... Oh, merde merde merde...

Les trois monstres qui se tenaient devant lui n'avaient pas une expression des plus amicales. Leurs yeux brillaient d'un éclat malveillant, ils exhibaient leurs crocs en des sourires sordides. Sans se recroquevilla sur lui même et voulut enfouir sa tête dans la fourrure de sa capuche. Il serra très fort ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que des petits point colorés apparaissent devant ses yeux fermés. Mais il sentait encore la présence des monstres, il entendait leurs souffles rauques et leurs ricanements cruels qui laissaient clairement entendre leurs intentions.

\- Merde merde merde merde merde merde...

Sans entoura ses jambes de ses bras et tenta de se faire le plus petit possible.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, répétait-il à voix basse, je ne veux pas mourir...

L'un des monstres dit quelque chose, que le petit squelette ne comprit pas. Il savait juste que ce "quelque chose" ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Son crâne lui faisait mal. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Tous ses os, tout son être, le faisaient souffrir. Il se tortilla un peu, acculé contre l'arbre. Il était tombé assis (son coccyx lui faisait mal aussi, d'ailleurs), et ses doigts agrippaient inutilement l'écorce tandis que ses baskets dérapaient sur la neige.

\- Je suis mort, murmura-t-il. Je vais crever comme un chien loin de tout, et personne ne le saura.

L'un des monstres se pencha en avant. Sans vit sa patte griffue s'approcher lentement de son visage. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il attendait avec appréhension le moment où cette patte se resserrerait brutalement sur les vertèbres de son cou, où ces griffes lacéreraient son crâne et arracheraient son âme de sa cage thoracique pour la transpercer.

Il attendait. Crispé. Terrifié. Il attendait ce moment qu'il savait inévitable, mais qui tardait pourtant à arriver. Sans se risqua à ouvrir un oeil.

\- H... Heh ?

La patte que le monstre avait approchée vers lui restait suspendue en l'air, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle tremblotait. Ses deux compagnons le fixaient avec horreur. Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur l'os rougeâtre enfoncé dans son abdomen, ressortant de l'autre côté, dans son dos. La patte du monstre retomba sur sa cuisse. Sa gueule était entrouverte et un filet de sang s'en échappait. Son regard vide exprimait à la fois douleur et peur. Il chancela d'avant en arrière, s'écroula sur les genoux, la tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne touchez pas... à mon... Sansy, haleta une voix rageuse derrière l'arbre contre lequel Sans était appuyé.

Le petit squelette vit plusieurs autres os sortir de la neige, manquant de peu de démembrer les monstres, qui ne tentèrent même pas de combattre. Prenant la fuite d'une manière minable, les os rougeoyants les poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière les collines.

\- P... Patron ? demanda Sans d'une voix tremblante.

Papyrus contourna le tronc pour se planter devant son frère, les bras croisés. Il le scrutait avec attention.

\- Tu peux marcher ? lâcha-t-il brutalement d'un ton froid.

Le petit squelette remua un petit peu ses jambes. Ses os n'avaient pas l'air brisés, mais ses pieds lui semblait engourdis et ses tibias étrangement lourds. Néanmoins, refusant de passer pour plus faible encore aux yeux de son maître, il releva la tête vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes (terreur, émotion, soulagement).

\- O... Oui ! Je vais bien, ça va aller !

\- Bien, fit Papyrus avec un sourire en coin, alors lève-toi. On rentre à la maison.

\- Oui patron.

Sans se leva avec difficulté, s'aidant de l'arbre pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Il trembla, chancela, faillit tomber. Voyant déjà son frère s'éloigner, il tenta de rassembler toutes ses forces pour le suivre.

Ses baskets s'enfonçaient profondément dans la neige poudreuse, le faisant trébucher. Il tombait régulièrement. Papyrus ne le remarquait pas, ou ne lui prêtait pas attention en tout cas. Les larmes sur les joues de Sans gelaient avec le froid. Il tomba à nouveau, ne se releva pas. Il voulait crever ici, dans la neige, seul. " _Son_ Sansy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire... Putain, je le hais... Je _me_ hais..."

\- Sans ?

\- ...

\- Sans, relève-toi.

\- ...

Papyrus soupira. De la buée s'échappa de sa mâchoire aux dents pointues. Sans voulait qu'il le laisse ici, qu'il retourne à la maison sans lui. Au lieu de ça, il se sentit soulevé de terre par une ferme prise au niveau de l'arrière de ses genoux et de son dos. Il se sentit plaqué contre le torse de son frère. Il sentit son âme battre à quelques centimètres de son visage, uniquement séparés par la cage thoracique du grand squelette et un peu de tissu.

\- P... Patron...

Papyrus recommença à marcher, serrant Sans contre sa poitrine, soufflant dans son cou pour tenter de le réchauffer un petit peu. Le petit squelette sentit les larmes affluer et ne les retint pas.

\- Papyrus...

\- ...

Il éclata brutalement en sanglots et enfouit son visage dans l'écharpe de son frère.

\- Je... Je suis tellement désolé, Pap's, je ne voulais pas... Je voulais juste...

\- Sans, tais-toi.

\- Je voulais juste t'aider et vérifier les pièges, hoqueta-t-il en entourant le torse de son frère de ses bras. Je... voulais t'aider... Ooh, Pap's, je suis vraiment désolé, mais ne me fait pas de mal, s'il te plaît...

\- Sans...

Papyrus appuya son front contre celui du petit squelette, essayant de lui murmurer des choses apaisantes. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler ou rassurer.

\- P... Pap's, j'ai eu tellement peur...

Le monstre ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque méchante (on refoule pas ses instincts les plus profondément ancrés).

\- Peuh, la peur est un sentiment de faibles, et tu le sais bien plus que moi.

En sentant Sans se recroqueviller encore plus dans ses bras, essayant de contenir ses sanglots, Papyrus regretta très légèrement ses paroles, caressa avec gaucherie la colonne vertébrale de son frère.

Arrivés à Snowdin, Sans pleurnichait toujours. Papyrus poussa du pied la porte de sa maison, entra dans le salon et la referma. Sans rien dire, il posa son frère sur le canapé. Toujours silencieux, il jeta littéralement une couverture au visage du petit squelette et se retrancha dans la cuisine.

Sans regarda la couverture. Il s'emmitoufla dedans, s'allongea sur le canapé en position foetale. Il soupira, rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il aurait voulu que son frère le laisse mourir, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il se sentait un peu soulagé que le grand squelette l'ait ramené. Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Une des activités favorites de Papyrus était de faire du mal à Sans tout en lui répétant qu'il le détestait. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas abandonné ? Pourquoi l'avait-il carrément protégé, réchauffé, rassuré ? Pourquoi s'était-il montré si... si... anormal ?

Papyrus claqua la porte de la cuisine en grondant des injures à voix basse. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?! Ouvrant le tiroir d'un geste rageur et jetant avec hargne une casserole sur la gazinière, il ruminait ses pensées.

"Mais putain, pourquoi je me sens comme ça, bordel, c'est juste Sans, il peut bien mourir, je m'en fous complètement..."

Mais s'il s'en foutait complètement, pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Quand il avait tué le monstre, les mots qu'il avait prononcé avaient franchi ses lèvres (ah merde, uh... "avaient franchi sa mâchoiiire ?") et il n'avait pas réfléchi. Son Sansy ? Pff, oui, bien sûr, Sans lui appartenait, comme il aimait lui prouver en lui faisant subir toutes sortes de tortures. Mais bon... ça n'expliquait pas la sourde inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie en voyant que son frère n'était pas au stand de hot dogs comme à son habitude. Peur, lui ? Naan, bien sûr que non.

... Si ?

Le grand Papyrus avait eu peur pour son fragile et pathétique frère. Peur qu'il traitait, quelques minutes plus tôt, de sentiment de faibles. Les spaghettis bouillonnaient.

\- Merde... grogna le squelette en donnant un coup de poing sur le rebord de la gazinière.

Sans se redressa un peu en entendant la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

\- Patron ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu faible.

Papyrus, toujours muré dans le silence, s'approcha du canapé, posa le plat de spaghettis sur la table basse ainsi qu'une petite fourchette. Puis il s'assit sur l'accoudoir et évita à tout prix le regard de son frère.

Ne désirant pas mettre mal à l'aise son maître, Sans s'assit sur les coussins, toujours blotti dans sa couverture. Papyrus semblait vraiment s'être appliqué pour faire ses pâtes (non, sérieusement, c'est quand même un putain d'incompétent, ce squelette, même moi je sais faire des spaghettis pas trop dégueux et d'accord je ferme ma gueule). Il se mit à manger sans rien dire.

\- M... Merci patron.

Papyrus ne dit rien. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient croisés et il semblait passionné par quelque chose sur le mur qui était le plus loin possible des yeux de Sans.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, lâcha abruptement le squelette sans le regarder.

\- Q... Quoi ?

\- Ne te mets plus jamais en danger comme ça. Ne _me_ fais plus jamais ça.

Sans baissa les yeux.

\- D'accord, patron, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il sentit avec surprise les doigts gantés de Papyrus s'enlacer aux siens, toujours sans aucun contact visuel. Sa main serrait étroitement celle de son frère, et ce n'était pas désagréable.

\- Sans... fit le grand squelette. J'étais inquiet pour toi.

Le plus petit écarquilla les yeux. Il était tellement étonné qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Papyrus avait retiré ses gants et faisait glisser ses phalanges sur celles de Sans. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le dos, sous sa couverture.

\- Patron... J-Je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Papyrus avait quitté l'accoudoir pour s'installer au dessus de son frère. Son regard semblait torturé.

\- Sans, je te déteste.

Il se pencha un peu et lécha les vertèbres de son cou.

\- A-Ah ! Patron, qu'est-ce que...

\- Pourquoi me fais-tu me sentir si mal, bâtard ? Pourquoi me fais-tu me sentir si bizarre ? Pourquoi es-tu si...

Il se redressa un peu pour fixer le petit squelette dans les yeux, cherchant l'adjectif convenable. Sans était pétrifié. Papyrus... Papyrus avait passé sa langue dans son cou ?!

\- Pourquoi es-tu si fragile... acheva le monstre avec un soupir en posant une main sur la joue de son frère.

\- Pap's... gémit tout doucement Sans en posant sa main sur le poignet de son maître. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...

Le petit squelette étant toujours sous la couverture, il n'avait pas de contact direct avec le corps de son frère. Chose que Papyrus s'empressa d'arranger en baissant la couverture jusqu'au niveau du bassin de sa victime, qui gémit à nouveau.

\- Sans, murmura le monstre en léchant la bouche fermée du plus petit, détends-toi.

Une sorte de lueur étrange brilla dans ses orbites.

\- Mais souviens-toi que je ne fais pas ça pour toi.

La lueur disparut. Sans sentit les dents de son frère s'enfoncer dans son cou, mais avec une certaine forme de tendresse.

\- Gna... Papyrus...

Les doigts osseux du squelette avaient saisi sa colonne vertébrale et la serrait doucement. Son autre main le soutenait au dessus de son frère, mais il abandonna bien vite cette idée et s'allongea totalement sur lui, glissant ladite main sous son pull rouge afin de caresser ses côtes.

\- Tu es tellement sensible, Sans...

Chaque contact provoquait une décharge électrique dans le corps et l'esprit du petit squelette. Sentir son frère lui faire ce... genre de choses n'était pas nouveau, mais de cette manière... Il n'avait pas de collier ni de laisse, pas de menottes ou de cordes. Il avait presque l'impression que, s'il le demandait, Papyrus arrêterait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Mais bon, la vérité, c'est que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sans se sentait bien. La langue rouge de son maître passait sur sa cage thoracique, se glissait entre ses os. C'était... délicieux.

\- Gémis pour moi, Sans... gronda Papyrus tandis que la main qui tenait sa colonne vertébrale descendait lentement vers son short noir. Je veux t'entendre gémir.

\- Haaa P... Papyrus... Nghh...

Le monstre dégagea d'un geste désinvolte la couverture. Il haussa un sourcil (LES SQUELETTES ONT DES SOURCILS JE T'EMMERDE), un peu surpris. La couverture camouflait le short de Sans. Maintenant qu'elle était tombée, on voyait distinctement ce même short tendu par une bosse rougeoyante.

Le petit squelette écarquilla les yeux.

\- P... Patron, je suis tellement désolé, je... je... Aaah !

Papyrus avait saisi le short de son frère entre ses dents et le faisait glisser vers le bas tout en le fixant dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

\- S'il te plaît, Pap's... Pitié, je... je ne veux pas...

\- Sans, fit le squelette avec un rictus, tu n'as jamais été doué pour le mensonge.

Il posa un doigt osseux sur le sexe en érection de sa victime, qui se cambra brutalement.

\- Papyruus... gémit Sans en fermant les yeux, arrête...

La main se resserra encore plus sur son membre, et Papyrus approcha son visage de celui de son frère. Il avait l'air... malheureux. Et hésitant.

\- Sans, pour _une_ fois j'accepte de te faire du bien. Pour _une_ fois, tu n'auras pas mal. Et tu veux que j'arrête ?

Le petit squelette frissonna aux paroles de son tortionnaire (et aussi parce-que ses doigts se mouvaient avec habilité sur son sexe). Il était étrange. Il se sentait bien, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis un bon bout de temps, et il voulait que ça cesse ? Il n'était pas maso à ce point. Alors, pour prouver sa reddition, il noua ses bras autour du cou de Papyrus afin d'attirer sa tête encore plus près.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, Pap's. Fais ce que tu veux de moi.

Le squelette sourit, pressa à nouveau le membre de son frère, qui couina de plaisir. De son autre main, il déboucla sa ceinture. Sans le regarda faire avec intérêt et une légère frayeur. Papyrus fit glisser son pantalon noir jusqu'à ses chevilles.

\- Tu vas passer un bon moment, Sans. (Cette phrase aurait été beaucoup plus classe en anglais afin de faire en plus la référence à la phrase la plus célèbre de Sans mais qui a déjà été faite un million de fois. Cette parenthèse est longue, hein ? Tu t'fais chier, hein ? Ha ha, allez, on continue.)

Les mains de Papyrus se plaquèrent sur les épaules de son frère afin de le maintenir sur le canapé. Le petit squelette pleurait à nouveau. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. La poigne de son frère n'était pas trop forte, et donc pas trop douloureuse. Sentir son membre frotter contre celui de son maître lui procurait une sensation plus puissante que toutes les fois où ce même maître l'avait violemment baisé.

\- Ghh... Papyrus... Ha... Ha...

\- C'est bien, Sans, n'arrête pas de gémir.

Le squelette donnait des petits coups de reins, se soutenant au dessus son frère avec ses bras. Il souriait d'un air pervers. Les yeux de Sans étaient à demi fermés. Il sentit la langue de son frère passer sur ses dents. Docile, il ouvrit la bouche, et Papyrus en prit le contrôle. Ses gémissements furent bientôt étouffés par l'appendice rouge sang de son tortionnaire, emmêlé au sien. Ce qui se passait au niveau de leurs bouches n'était, au final, pas si différent de ce qui se passait au niveau de leurs bassins. Papyrus enfonçait involontairement ses griffes dans les épaules de Sans, laissant des marques dans ses os.

Chaque coup de rein faisait tressauter Sans, chaque caresse lui arrachait un doux petit cri. La langue de Papyrus abandonna la bouche de son frère et se dirigea à nouveau vers ses côtes. Glissant une main entre ses os, il parvint finalement à avoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Aaaah ! Pap's, je t'en supplie... Nhh... Pas... Pas ça... Pas ici...

Les doigts du squelette étaient resserrés autour de son âme rouge écarlate. Sans était assailli de tous côtés par des sentiments contraires, mais tous aussi puissants. Son membre se frottait contre celui de Papyrus, et son âme se faisait lentement torturer d'une agréable manière. Il haletait, et son frère sentait le petit coeur battre entre ses doigts serrés.

\- Eh, tu as l'air d'aimer ça... murmura le squelette en appuyant un peu plus sur son âme.

Sans se cambra encore plus.

\- N... Non... Ce... Ça fait mal...

\- Menteur... fit-il avec un grand sourire, avant de passer sa langue sur le coeur.

\- G-Gah ! A-rrête... Je t'en... supplie...

Et pendant ce temps, Papyrus continuait de donner des coups de reins, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, et Sans criait de plaisir. Son âme (qui avait une consistance se rapprochant un peu du slime, tu sais ce truc que t'achètes à la fête foraine quand t'es gamin) était dégoulinante d'un liquide rouge qui semblait sortir du coeur lui-même (oui c'est un orgasme). Au même moment, Sans jouit avec un gémissement aigu.

\- Mh, grogna Papyrus, déjà ? Je pensais que tu tiendrais un peu plus longtemps.

\- Haa... Hhh... Pap's...

Le grand squelette avait déjà commencé à remettre son pantalon. L'un de ses gants était encore couvert du liquide rouge. En entendant son frère, il releva la tête.

\- P... Papyrus... S'il te plaît, ne... ne pars pas... Reste avec moi, juste pour cette nuit...

\- Sans...

\- Par pitié, Pap's... Je... Je ne veux pas avoir peur...

Sans croyait que son frère allait encore ironiser méchamment sur ce sentiment de faibles. Il se trompait. Il vit avec étonnement Papyrus soupirer, remonter la couverture jusqu'au cou de sa victime, puis s'allonger à côté de lui.

\- ... Papyrus ?

\- Hm.

\- Je t'aime.

Le grand squelette gronda, se retourna pour ne pas avoir à regard le plus petit.

\- Évidemment que tu m'aimes, idiot.

\- ... Papyrus ?

\- Quoii ?

\- Tu es sûr que... c'est tout ?

\- Je devrais ajouter quelque chose ?

\- N... Non... Pardon d'avoir dit ça.

Sans se recroquevilla un peu plus et son frère l'entendit marmonner pour lui-même, des sanglots dans la voix :

\- Pardon d'y avoir cru...

Papyrus soupira, hésita quelques secondes, puis enlaça la cage thoracique de son frère de ses bras.

\- Patron ?

\- Ferme-la. Tu sais bien que je t'aime beaucoup plus que tu ne le mérites, idiot.

Sans écarquilla les yeux, un peu sous le choc. Puis il se sourit à lui-même. C'était bien évidemment une déclaration d'amour à la Papyrus, mais ça restait une déclaration.

Le petit squelette sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Alors, bande d'enfoirés, ça vous a plu ?!**

 **Moi je me suis bien amusée, même si la fin a été totalement**

 **écrite à l'arrache !**

 **Enfin voilà, profitez-en parce-que c'est probablement ma dernière**

 **fic sur Undertale, sinon je vais me faire engueuler par les fangirls de FNAF.**

 **Allez, bye les gens !**


End file.
